


Saving an Alpha

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Sickness, Wet Dream, maybe smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are always the stories about the alpha saving the poor helpless omega, but what if It's the omega who saves the alpha?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic in like a year or two, this idea has been burning in my head for a bit though so yeah haha.
> 
> Not beta read

"Remember Koushi, alphas are just as fragile as omegas."

Koushi remembers the conversation the moment he arrives at the hospital.

_______________

TWO WEEKS EARLIER

Being an omega was always a struggle to Koushi. 

As soon as he presented, he was bombarded with courting requests left and right. However, once he had turned down enough of them, the number decreased and by his third year he only got requests every so often. This didn't stop the alphas from staring though.

He knew it was dangerous to find a mate at such a young age, didn't they know that too? Yet he looked around at all the couples and wondered which alpha would be next. Sure it was rare to be fatal, but even the chance of them falling into such a pit was ever looming. 

Recently however, Daichi had courted Yui and they seemed happy enough. Though something was off about them. He immediatly pushed the mere idea of those two breaking apart to the back of his mind. 

It was common knowledge to them all, alphas fell into a deep pit upon being dumped by who they thought they would be together with forever. It was their instincts telling that they had failed. Most usually get out of it safely, others aren't as lucky. It would start with the obvious blanking out. They would just shut down suddenly. Then came the headaches, usually they went away within an hour, but with more extreme cases it would be there for a couple days. The third was their blatant sour mood, they snap at almost anything. Usually it tends to end there, however in the more extreme cases it took a nasty turn.

The headaches would cause them to miss school, they would pass out, and ultimately end up losing their scent little by little. In extreme cases, it resulted in death.

It had happened a year ago, and the year before that. 

Koushi sighed and put his shoes on before heading to the gym.

_______________  
Koushi always hated this part of being an omega, He glared.

"You know, you're the only third year omega without an alpha, such a damn shame too you know."

The alpha currently backing him into a wall leaned in and whispered into his ear making him cringe, he looked around for a way to escape. Maybe that broom…

"I could change that." 

"Get off of me." Koushi's voice was ice cold, the alpha bristled and growled before grabbing the omega by his collar, Koushi began to reach for the broom as he bared his teeth.

"Listen you omega bi-" 

As soon as he got ahold of the broom he noticed the weight was gone and looked up to see the alpha on the ground, "He told you to get off of him." 

Daichi loomed over him with a strong aura of dominance, the omega couldn't compress a shiver. He looked over to see Yui watching him. She had an expression he couldn't quite read as the other alpha scrambled to his feet and threw him one last growl before stalking away, but not before turning back with a smirk,

"You can't protect him forever Sawamura!"

"You okay Suga?" Daichi's voice snapped him back to reality and he nodded.

"Yeah, thanks Daichi." He forced a smile as he felt Yui's gaze dig into him.

Something was off.

"Good, I'm sorry this keeps happening Suga-"

"Maybe if he had just gotten his own mate he wouldn't be harassed so much." Yui cut in, both boys were surprised at her tone she sounded annoyed with him. Koushi watched as Daichi wrapped his arm around her waist,

"Hey, you okay?" Yui gave out a sigh and twisted out of his arms before looking up at him.

"Let's just go home, I'm tired."

Daichi watche her turn and walk away, shooting Koushi an apologetic smile he ran after her. They walked away and Koushi sighed leaning down to pick up his bag and headed out to the gym.

The evening light gave the gym a warm glow to it, he could already hear the first and second year's voices echo out the large doors. He smiled brightly, forgetting all his worries as he stepped in.

"Hey guys!" 

A chorus of happy replies followed and Koushi forgot all about the alpha that had ruined his day.

However as he turned towards Daichi he noticed the alpha clutching his forehead, face scrunched up in pain.

_______________

"You're not walking Yui home?" 

Asahi had just met up with them after dropping off his own mate, Noya, off. 

"Yeah she wanted to spend the night at her friend's place so she went with them…"

Koushi immediately looked up.

"You okay Daichi?" 

The alpha looked down and let out a sigh.

"She's been acting weird lately, one moment she's wanting to spend more time, then the next she wants space. Everything was so perfect when we started dating but now I'm worried that…" he shook his head and ran his fingers through his short black hair.

Koushi placed his hand on his shoulder, the alpha relaxed.

"Stop stressing yourself out so much, we need you captain."

Koushi watched as Daichi turned his head and gave him a smile.

Something was off.

Koushi waved goodbye to his friends and made his way to his own house, but not before turning around to watch his captain walk the other way.

walking through the door he was greeted by his alpha mother.

"Hey Koushi, how was your day love?"

she smile wide as his omega mother peeked out behind her, her silver hair swinging as she did so, she gave him her own smile as he put his bag down at the door and headed over to them.

"I'm home…" he couldn't help the sigh that left his lips as he let both of them kiss his head.

"What's wrong Koushi?"

His omega mother always saw right though him. No use in hiding it.

"Daichi, I'm worried about him, he and Yui are having troubles. Those two used to be so happy but something has been off about her lately. Daichi is obviously stressed about it." he shook his head and grabbed his bag again.

For once his mother had no idea to say as he made his way to his room.

 

______________

Daichi threw his bag next to his bed before collapsing onto it, the soft pillows taking his mind off of Yui. Closing his eyes he drifted off.

"Daichi." 

He was in the gym, the sunlight lit up the place and as his eyes adjusted he turned to face whoever called out to him.

Yui stood before him with a sweet smile on her face as she slowly walked towards him. Her hand stroking his cheek. Her smile disappeared as something over his shoulder caught her eye. He could feel a strong hatred emitting from her. He turned around to see Koushi smiling as he praised Hinata.

The court was suddenly crowded with his team, but their voices muffled. The only clear voice was that of his vice captain. Why would YuI be upset with Koushi? Didn't they get along?

As he turned to question Yui he was met with empty space. Frantically he looked around, the gy m filled with the muffled sounds of volleyballs bouncing off the court and his rowdy team playing around. Then there was Koushi, who was now watching him.

His light brown eyes pierced his, that smile of his never leaving his face.

"Stop stressing yourself out so much, we need you captain."

He repeated his earlier words, however this time his voice was different, the muffled sounds that filled the gym before had gone quiet. 

They were alone now.

Koushi's smile turned into something much less innocent as he swayed his hips walking over to the alpha. Daichi swallowed hard as hands made their way up his chest to rest on his shoulder and at the back on his neck causing him to let out a shiver. Koushi leaned into him and their lips barely touched before the omega whispered into his red ear.

"I need you, captain."

He couldn't stop himself from resting his hands on the omega's hips as the hand at the back of his neck moved upwards and pushed their lips together.

_____________

He woke up to the sound of his cell ringing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys! I'm so happy you're enjoying the story, even though it's been so long since I've written anything haha
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter as well, though it has not beta read so I apologize for any mistakes!

Daichi hadn't come to school the next day.

Koushi stared at the empty desk with a worried expression when he felt a tap on his shoulder, his head snapped up and the entire class was staring at him, some giggling. He could feel his cheeks getting warm as the teacher repeated the question to him.

Asahi was waiting for him when class ended with a panicked expression, as soon as he saw the omega he rushed over, "So you know how Daichi didn't come to school today right? Well I went to ask Yui and she told me that she had ended their relationship last night and that she wouldn't be surprised if he was sick!" The alpha was obviously panicking.

Koushi's blood ran cold, those two were perfect for each other weren't they? So why would she just break it off? Anger bubbled up inside of him, Daichi was a good alpha, he didn't deserve to be dumped so roughly that he would get sick.

"Have you tried to contact him at all Asahi?"

He couldn't help the frantic tone that he spoke in, Daichi was in pain. He wanted to go to him, his instincts screamed at him to find the alpha and be with him as he went through this. But a sick, angry, and hurting alpha was dangerous… 

"It went to voicemail, no replies to my texts either."

Koushi let out a frustrated sigh. He would have to run practice today, it was his job as the vice captain after all. His mind searched for ways to tell the team Why Daichi wasn't there.

___________

"He's sick?!" Noya yelled from Asahi's back, which he had climbed onto as soon as his mate entered the gym.

"Ah, yes. So let's work hard for him while he's away!" 

The team all agreed and practice began, though it was obvious that something massive was missing.

Koushi had caught a glimpse of Yui on his way to the gym earlier, her expression was not a pleasant one as she stared him down like he was the one who caused all of this. 

There was no doubt in his mind that Daichi's alpha instincts were telling him that he had failed, he wanted to go to him. Something was pulling him towards the Sawamura household on his way home. 

___________

Koushi knocked at the Sawamura's door. When Daichi's omega father answered the door, Koushi noticed the obvious stress the man emitted as he gave the younger omega a gentle smile.

"I'm guessing you're here to see him? I won't stop you, it might calm him down a bit but you must be careful." His voice was stern as Koushi took a deep breath and walked down the hallway towards Daichi's room. It was dangerous for an omega to be around an alpha in such a state, but Koushi refused to leave just because of some stupid instincts told him that he was in danger.

He took a deep breath and knocked at Daichi's door. 

A grumble was all he got in reply as he opened the door.

Daichi laid face down on his bed and tilted his head to the side to stare at his vice captain, his head was immediately filled with images from his dream and he groaned as he buried his face in his pillow again.

"You shouldn't be here." his voice was muffled from the pillow causing Koushi to let out a laugh.

"Everybody is worried about you, silly alpha." Koushi made sure that his voice was gentle, the alpha didn't seem to be aggressive at the moment. However, he stayed where he was by the door.

Daichi let out a tired, muffled laugh, "They have you so I'm sure they'll be fine…" as he had finished talking, his voice changed a bit.

"Yui... I failed as an alpha." 

"No you didn't, this is your instincts talking Daichi. Don't you dare listen to the-"

Daichi immediately reached out to grab the small trash bin by his bed before throwing up into it.

"Leave damn it!" Daichi growled at him, baring his teeth.

"No! We need to talk about this Daichi!" Koushi snapped back causing the alpha to sit up and walk towards him, they were almost the same height but at that moment Daichi towered over him.

Koushi pushed back his fear and submission and as Daichi made a move to grab him, he swung his hand.

A slapping sound filled the room as the alpha stumbled back, immediately bringing a hand up to his sore cheek. He stood there stunned at Koushi as the omega opened the door.

"I'll be back tomorrow when you're less of a dick." He slammed the door and stormed out of the house.

As he arrived at his own home he immediately went to his room and closed the door, locking it. Allowing himself to breathe he shivered and collapsed onto his bed. His heartbeat was running wild as he thought back to Daichi, he looked so strong…

And big.

And the scent he had let off was…

Koushi felt himself getting hard, Daichi could probably hold him up with no problem, against a wall even.

Koushi let out a groan as he reached down to palm at the bulge in his pants. What Would Daichi do to him?

Maybe he would pin him down, or would he be gentle and cover his entire body in slow kisses until he got to his cock and…

Koushi bit at his pillow to muffle a moan as he stroked himself slowly. He brought a few fingers up to his lips and sucked on them.

Daichi's fingers were bigger than his, he wondered how many would fit, how many would he have to take before he would be okay to take the alpha's cock? They have all showered together during camp, his captain's cock would certainly be quite the stretch. 

When Koushi's fingers found his sweet spot he had to bite his pillow again as he continued to stroke at it until it became too much, he tightened around his fingers and moaned out the alpha's name as he covered his hand in white.

As he came down from his high he groaned. 

Did he really just do that?

\-----------------

Daichi's condition got much worse over the span of five days, Koushi had to bring over all their school work and basically help the sick alpha with learning the material and doing the work with him. Daichi's mood had gotten less aggressive and was replaced with depression instead.

They lay together on his bed sitting up as Koushi pointed at his notes.

"You get it? Or do you need to take a break again?"

"I need water…" Koushi began to panic a bit as the alpha started to breath heavily, that's when he noticed something he should have never missed.

His scent was hardly there.

It took him a bit to notice due to them being in Daichi's room, which was covered in the alpha's scent. But as he sat next to him he realized that it was barely there.

He gasped as he ran to get Daichi's parents.

\------------------

Koushi was forced to go home after the incident. They hadn't taken Daichi to the hospital after he quickly calmed down after getting some rest. They wouldn't listen to him when he told them that his scent was fading, saying that Daichi was never that weak.

It wasn't fair to Daichi.

It had now been two weeks since the alpha had gone to school, the team was worried and an unsettling aura filled the gym with each practice.

As he arrived home later on he was met with the sad looks of his mothers.

"Daichi has been hospitalized, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticism help immensely, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, I need to know if I should continue this.
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read this!


End file.
